Conventional optoelectronic components, for example OLEDs, are usually constructed from a substrate, optically functional layers, for example organic functional layers, electrode layers, an encapsulation layer, for example a thin-film encapsulation layer, against action of moisture, and a covering body, for example a cover plate. In many cases, a heat sink and/or a heat spreader, for example a metal plate or a metal film, are/is also laminated onto the cover glass. The cover plate serves as mechanical protection and as a further moisture barrier and, like the substrate, generally consists of solid glass. The cover glass is usually laminated onto the substrate over the whole area in the context of the production process. The encapsulation layer is formed between the cover plate and the substrate and generally extends over the entire substrate.
During the production process, a plurality of optoelectronic components are produced in the component assemblage and are subsequently singulated, for example by means of scribing and breaking the substrate and the cover plate. In the component assemblage, the substrate and the cover plate extend in each case integrally over a plurality of optoelectronic components. In the component assemblage, therefore, electrical contacts of the electrode layers are not accessible, which prevents an electrical contacting and thus the possibility for electro-optical characterization early in the process sequence. During scribing and breaking into individual components, the cover glass above the contacts is removed. Afterward, if appropriate, the encapsulation layer on the contacts can be removed by means of laser ablation, for example. It is only after these process steps that the finished processed and in particular singulated optoelectronic component can be electrically contacted and electro-optically characterized.
In this method, electro-optical measurements can only be carried out relatively late in the manufacturing sequence and with increased outlay in the handling of singulated optoelectronic components.
As an alternative thereto, it is known to lead the conductor tracks of all the optoelectronic components to the edge of the component assemblage. For this purpose, however, it is necessary to sacrifice a useful area that can otherwise be used for the individual optoelectronic components, as a result of which the utilization of the substrate and in particular of the substrate surface becomes poorer. Furthermore, this approach necessitates an additional process step for exposing the encapsulation in the edge region of the component assemblage prior to the further processing. Furthermore, on account of different line lengths, different voltages can then occur in the optoelectronic component, as a result of which a homogeneous generation of light is adversely affected during operation.
Moreover, the conventional optoelectronic component, at the contacts, substantially consists of the glass substrate without a protective cover plate and is particularly susceptible there to damage as a result of corner or edge fragmentation. Furthermore, in the conventional optoelectronic component, the lamination adhesive is applied in a structured fashion in order that the contacts can subsequently be exposed simply, which is relatively complex. Furthermore, a metal plate as a heat sink or heat spreader cannot be applied directly to the encapsulation layer, since the metal plate cannot be separated within the component assemblage in order to expose the contacts.
The exposed contacts of the optoelectronic components can be contacted at virtually any desired location by means of spring pins, conductive adhesive, conductor paste, crimps, etc. or by means of ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film)-bonded printed circuit boards which make available a solderable metallic area for soldering on further contact elements (e.g. pins, eyes, cables, etc.). Usually, the contact elements are not formed in such a way that they inherently have an electrically insulated spacing with respect to lateral outer edges of the optoelectronic component. Therefore, predefined air clearances and creepage paths have to be taken into account owing to various safety standards in the design and contacting of the optoelectronic component.